The present invention relates generally to vibration devices and more particularly to non-rotary vibration devices.
Vibration devices are used to provide tactile feel in devices such as pagers and telephones. Vibration devices can also be used to provide tactile feedback for computer interfaces and game controllers. Vibration devices can also be used to transfer energy and for vibratory feeders.
Some existing vibration devices are rotary actuators with an eccentric mass. In these devices, the vibration force is proportional to the velocity squared of the rotating mass. A disadvantage of such vibrating devices is that the frequency of vibration is coupled to the vibration amplitude; thus, the vibration amplitude cannot be modulated independently from the vibration frequency. Another limitation of rotary vibration devices is that the vibration force is in a radial direction relative to the axis of rotation of the motor.
Due to the disadvantages and above limitations mentioned above, it may be desired to build a vibration device where the vibration force is not generated from a rotation.